


Black Holes and Revelations

by orphan_account



Category: The Covanent
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Give and Take requested by mickey_sixx<br/>Kink: Dominance<br/>Notes/Warnings: Slash. Threesome. Underage (17/18).<br/>This was not at all what I planned to write, but the muses won out and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Holes and Revelations

**Title:** Black Holes and Revelations  
 **Author:** [](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**echoing_dream**](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** The Covanent  
 **Pairing/character:** Reid/Tyler/Caleb  
 **Length:** 1,868  
 **Rating:** FRAO/NC17  
 **Prompt:** _Give and Take_ requested by [](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**mickey_sixx**](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/)  
 **Kink:** Dominance  
 **Notes/Warnings:** Slash. Threesome. Underage (17/18).  
 _This was not at all what I planned to write, but the muses won out and this is the result._

Tyler's eyes burn feverish bright, and Caleb's caught between thinking of Reid as some kind of messed up fairy-godmother, and a demon from the deepest layer of Hell as he keeps stroking those long fingers down Tyler's spine. Caleb's caught like a rabbit in the headlights, because while he _knew_ that Reid and Tyler are fucking - Pogue bitched at the blond for weeks, jealousy so clear that it physically hurt - and they've had Reid in their bed, Tyler is something else entirely. He can't quite tear his eyes away from the way Reid's fingers trail up Tyler's naked back, dipping down between his shoulder blades and back up to rub possessively over the nape of his neck.

Tyler's flushed, shuddering as Reid strokes, staring at Caleb with an intoxicating mixture of desperate wanting and nervous anticipation that pins him in the doorway of their doom room as surely as does his shock at finding them like this.

"C'mon Caleb." Reid's voice is just as seductive, smug smile on his face that says he knows he's won, that Caleb's all but kneeling for him already. There's an urge to grab the boy, slam him up against the wall and take his mouth, crush their hips together and claim him. As bratty as Reid is, he's more addictive than the Power when he's on his knees and whimpering, broken and needy. Caleb's addicted to the taste of blood in their kisses, they way Reid scratches and fights and finally submits with a desperate fire. But Tyler... It all comes back to him.

He's the youngest, doomed forever to be teased and defended and treated like a kid. But he's clever too, studious and curious and so damn hot in all his awkward innocence. Pogue punched a wall when Tyler told them about him and Reid, blushing perfect beetroot all the while; Caleb barely made it to the nearest restroom. And a part of him wants to feel dirty, wants to believe the little fantasy that the three of them can be debauched behind closed doors and that none of it will ever taint their baby boy.

Caleb's feet move him forwards before he can register what he's doing, and all too soon he's at the foot of Reid's bed, and the blond has Tyler facing Caleb on his knees on the sheets, jeans sliding low over bare hips, lips parting in a surprised gasp as clever fingers pinch Tyler's pink nipples. Caleb wants him, more than he even dared let himself imagine, and Reid has him all laid out and needy, just waiting for Caleb to reach out and take him.

"Reid." He tries for steady, but his voice is scratched to all hell, and the word comes out as more of a gasp as Reid strokes _somewhere_ on Ty's back, and he arches, head falling back as he moans aloud. The sight of Ty's red lips falling open breaks Caleb, jeans already impossibly tight and all his resolve and responsibility crumbling away.

Reid himself just keeps watching Caleb's fall, fingers trailing all over Tyler's chest. His other hand snakes up, turns Ty's head for a messy but eager kiss, and Tyler arches still more, twists himself impossibly to feed off Reid's mouth.

"Steady baby boy," Reid purrs into Tyler's mouth, and those words in that voice are better than the filthiest porn soundtrack. His eyes flicker back up to meet Caleb's, and he moves Tyler's head again, settling it on his shoulder so that Tyler can kiss down Reid's neck, messy and slow. "Are you going to tell Caleb what you want to do to him?"

Tyler's flush runs all the way down his chest, and he closes his eyes, tries to bury his head in the space between Reid's neck and shoulder. Reid grins wickedly, tugging lightly with the hand still buried in Tyler's hair to turn his face back to Caleb's. "Tell him baby boy," he urges.

"I...Caleb, I..." Tyler's voice is wrecked, his hips starting to shift in small circles, rocking a little in place and too far gone to notice. Caleb's fascinated, watching his eyes and his lips, the way Tyler's teeth bite down into white flesh before he speaks again, and Caleb has to strain to hear the words.

"Let me suck you? I want to. I... Please?" He closes his eyes once he's got the words out, presses his head back into Reid's hand baring the long pale line of his throat, and Caleb feels an overwhelming urge to bite a bruise into the unmarred skin.

"Well?" Reid's smirk is predatory, his free hand grazing Tyler's nipples once more.

Caleb tugs his shirt off, getting caught in his haste, skin flushed a light pink colour, and Tyler gives another desperate moan. He sighs as he tugs his jeans off, strokes a few times over his cock to take the edge off and takes just a second to imagine Tyler's lips wrapped tight around him. The thought makes him shiver, moving closer to the bed.

"Sit down." Reid's done with the fancy words, manhandling Tyler off his lap and all but shoving him off the bed. Caleb catches him before he can fall, one hand on Tyler's hip. He reaches up and puts a hand on the back of Tyler's neck, tugs him down into a kiss and Tyler moans into it, opens his mouth happily to the press of Caleb's tongue. He's sweet and eager, finally getting his legs under him and moving to stand between Caleb's knees, bare skin pressed impossibly close. Caleb gets harder, nipping at Tyler's lips when the younger boy squirms, inadvertently rubbing Caleb the rough denim of his jeans against Caleb's cock, the delicious friction making him groan and deepen the kiss.

Reid's hands slide around Tyler's waist, easing him away from Caleb and leaning in for his own quick kiss, biting into Caleb's mouth as though he knows he'll pay for this later, and figures he may as well earn the punishment. Caleb growls, but allows the kiss, and then Reid's tugging on Tyler's jeans, pulling them off his hips and away, and Caleb has a new appreciation for the perfect height of Reid's bed, putting Tyler's newly freed cock at eye-level. The urge to reach out and lap at the damp head almost overwhelms him for a moment, and the warm hands resting nervously on his thighs take him almost by surprise.

Reid arranges Tyler on his knees between Caleb's legs, sliding up behind him fully clothed, his own legs sliding either side of Tyler's hips. Tyler's hands skim lightly up the outsides of Caleb's thighs, and for a moment his eyes become introspective, as though he's only just realised quite where he is and what he's doing. For a fraction of a second, it occurs to Caleb to wonder if Reid has intoxicated him in some way, but when Tyler finally looks up at him, the warmth he sees there is pure Tyler. He reaches out, cups Ty's chin in rough fingers and strokes slowly over the defined cheekbones, feeling Tyler's blush under his fingers. Tyler lowers his eyes and snags Caleb's thumb with his teeth, gentle play of his tongue over the tip making Caleb gasp.

Tyler's hands grow steadily bold, sweeping in to spread Caleb's legs wider, and when Caleb can focus again, Reid's hands are stroking down Tyler's chest, purring in his ear just too low for Caleb to make out the words. He holds his breath as Tyler's fingers move tentatively inwards, stroking so lightly over the skin where Caleb's legs meet his body that he has to bite down on his lower lip to keep from whimpering. Tyler's hot breath over the damp head of his cock moments later has Caleb fisting his hands into the comforter, whole body tight in anticipation.

It's a struggle to keep from coming as Tyler's tongue slides out to lap at the head of Caleb's cock, and he has to close his eyes, breathing hard through his nose, forcing his hips to still lest Tyler shy away. He feels Reid's hands skim up his legs, following the path of Tyler’s, showing the younger boy how to pin Caleb's hips, and the few brain cells that Caleb still has functioning decide that while Reid by himself is about manageable, a combination of the two of them could quickly become chaos. It's the last conscious thought he has for a long while, because Tyler's tongue returns to running over Caleb's weeping slit, curiosity and eagerness more than making up for experience as he explores slowly. Caleb whimpers in spite of himself, twisting the comforter tight around his fingers to keep from grabbing onto Tyler's head.

Reid knows him a little too well though, because Tyler makes a soft noise, and Caleb glances down to find one of Reid's hands in Tyler's hair as he leans forwards to whisper in Tyler's ear, guiding him to trace the vein on the underside of Caleb's cock with his tongue, leaving the older boy shuddering, unable to look away from the sight. Slowly, Reid coaxes Tyler into sucking lightly on the head of Caleb's cock, the nervous flutter of his tongue making Caleb arch despite himself, a strong hand gripping his thigh in warning. Tyler opens his mouth slowly, taking Caleb in little by little, and Caleb forces himself to watch the way Tyler's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, eyes closed in concentrated bliss.

Gently, Reid moves Tyler's head, lining him up until Caleb feels the slide of his cock into Tyler's hot mouth become easier, and they both moan in surprise and gratitude, vibrations adding an extra layer of sensation and Caleb feels tremors start to run down his spine. Tyler slurps and bobs his head slowly, taking a little more of Caleb in each time, though Reid's hands keep him steady, kept him from choking himself in his eagerness. The almost frantic motion of Tyler's tongue has electricity sparking up Caleb's spine, and he forgets about the smug look on Reid's face as he tosses his head back, nonsense and praise falling from his lips as sensation overwhelms him.

He thinks he hears Reid coax Tyler forwards as his balls draw up, hot and heavy, and he can't get the words out to warn them before he's coming in Tyler's mouth, shaking with the intensity of it. It's a struggle to open his eyes, but the sight of Tyler blinking just a little, some of Caleb's come still smeared on his lips more than makes up for it. He leans down, legs shaking, and draws Tyler's mouth up to his, licking the taste of himself away from deep within Tyler's mouth.

Reid yelps when Caleb tangles a hand into his hair, pulling him forwards to share the taste of himself, and Tyler shifts back awkwardly on his knees, rocking distractedly as he watches them kiss, biting and licking, Reid's hands falling to Caleb's thighs to keep his balance. It's a familiar battle for dominance, and a small, idle part of Caleb's mind wonders where Tyler will fit in to their complicated game of give and take.

FIN


End file.
